


[授权翻译] 【熊糖】 离心

by Echo_Chang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Chang/pseuds/Echo_Chang
Summary: I am so pleasure that I can traslate this fiction. I have to apologize for my English reading skill and my terrible Chinese writing skill. I follow the writing format of the original, including all the italic font.These beautiful word belong to the author, saltstreets.
Relationships: Michael Ballack/Torsten Frings
Kudos: 1





	[授权翻译] 【熊糖】 离心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Centrifuge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698347) by [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets). 



在和哥斯达黎加的开幕赛上，托尔斯滕在第87分钟打进一球，把比分变成了4-2。这不是一个必要的、锦上添花的进球，但是它巨他妈精彩。那是来自巴斯蒂安的任意球发起的传中，托尔斯滕直接把球轰进了球网——一记直接、干净、充满力量的射门。

米夏在那天晚上跟他做了。他趴在托尔斯滕背上咧着嘴笑着，在不断刺激托尔斯滕达到高潮的同时用手指缠住他的头发，交换足以让人窒息的深吻。米夏不断地诉说着什么，那些言语让托尔斯滕从内到外感觉被融化了：这是属于我们的一年，真正属于我们的一年，亲爱的；我们会赢得一切，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……

对彼此的喜爱和感情以及坚定的信念正从他不折不扣的话语和喜悦中流露出来。他们如此年轻，完全拥有着自己和彼此。 我下一场比赛会和你一起上场，就在你的身边。米夏这样告诉他，每吐出一个字就会在他身体里撞一下。我会和你在一起，我们他妈的不可阻挡，不可能被战胜。

这是托尔斯滕能记住的、他们最深陷爱情的时刻。

后来，托尔斯滕坐在更衣室里，像一块石头一样一动不动，不和任何人说话。他从米夏的声音中听出了绝望的嘶吼和破碎后的失望——他低着头，被迫剥去了那层名为信仰的虚伪的外衣。他在赛后安慰了米夏，但是米夏不想提及这一切，因为没有人愿意提及这一切。也没有人会提起这一切。但是托尔斯滕认为它们都是一样的，因为这就是足球运动员：他们专注于此。

_我应该如何阻止这一切的发生？_

这并没有什么帮助，因为托尔斯滕的问题比 _为什么我不能更好地理解他传球的意图_ 以及 _我应该知道这个球就会往那边弹_ 这种通常意义上的螺旋形复杂问题简单直接得多。托尔斯滕只需要想是，那个在他脑袋里像一只饥饿的老鼠一样吞噬了一切的想法—— _我不应该用拳头打那一下_ 。他闭上眼睛，但他还能看到那张黄牌，以及他坐在场边替补席时穿的那件红色的训练服。

托尔斯滕从小时候开始就不喜欢童话故事，现在也不喜欢。那些故事总是看起来很幼稚并且不真实：如果你是个愚蠢又懒惰的坏人你就会得到应有的惩罚；如果你是个聪明并且勤劳的好人，金子就会从天而降。但是德国队已经足够优秀并且机敏灵巧，但是仍旧拿不到冠军。

那些东西曾经重要，但现在已经什么都不是了：他和米夏的相恋。那就像被甜腻糖丝包裹的梦的开始——溜进酒店的房间，趴在翻倒的啤酒瓶上咯咯地笑；但是酒店的房间不是象牙塔，米夏呼吸中的酒精气息也不会是永恒。

托尔斯滕拿着他的铜牌回家了。

**Author's Note:**

> （这里全是翻译的碎碎念）  
> 这篇是我第一次尝试不逐字逐句对着翻译而是意译，尽了最大努力还原作者的本意。  
> 我也不知道我一个BK是怎么被某林姓朋友掰成BF的，还被逼成了996产粮者，简直没人权。  
> 希望有人看，希望有人喜欢。


End file.
